


Happy Birthday Sammy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's friends take him out for his 21st birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sammy

It's his 21st birthday, and while this won't be his first time in a bar it will be his first legal time in one. Sam grins as he lets his friends drag him through the door of the seedy club, smiles as they lead him into a dimly lit back room, laughs as they hand him a drink and a stack of singles. 

The stripper steps out of the shadows, a smirk on his handsome face as he moves towards Sam with a practiced glide. Sam's hard as a rock, but pretends like he has no clue who it is coming towards him. He takes a drink out of the beer that has appeared by his side almost as if by magic. 

The stripper winks at him, licking his lips as he climbs onto Sam’s lap, running his fingers into Sam’s hair. “Hear we have a birthday boy tonight.” 

Sam nods, eyes on the strippers face, “Yeah, just turned 21.” 

“Mmm, happy birthday to you, then,” the stripper purrs, grabbing Sam’s hands and putting them over his head. He looks at Sam’s friends, rolling his eyes, “Leave me and birthday boy, will you?”

As soon as his friends leave the room Sam finds himself pulled to his feet and spun around, shoved down over the back of the chair. He lets out a little moan as his pants are pulled down and knowing fingers tease at his hole. 

“Mmm, been a while, hasn’t it, Sammy?” Sam nods moaning in pleasure as his body is breached by the stripper’s fingers. “Fuck missed this, missed having me touch you, haven’t you, Baby Boy?” 

“Dean, hurry up and fuck me. They think you’re just gonna give me a lap dance.”

"Wouldn’t do any good to have them catch us, would it?" Dean says with a laugh, pulling his fingers out of Sam’s body, entering him swiftly. His hands grasp onto Sam’s hips as he fucks him hard, fast, a well practiced act between the two of them. "Come on, Baby Boy. Come for me, come on my cock," Dean purrs into Sam’s ear, slamming into Sam with quick, hard thrusts. 

He knows they don’t have much time, knows that the money he paid the real stripper that worked this room had only bought him a short time to give this to his brother as a birthday present. But Dean knew just how to work Sam, just how to set him off, so it wasn’t long before he could feel Sam tense beneath him, and heard the gasping moans Sam made as he came with a muffled shout. Dean followed him over the edge soon after, pulling out and getting Sam back in his pants and seated mere minutes before the door was opening and Sam’s friends returned. 

Dean left the room with a wink, making his way to Sam’s apartment where he knew Sam would soon join him. They had the rest of the night to finish celebrating Sammy’s 21st birthday.


End file.
